Power Rangers S4 (Season 1)
by Rebecca D. Monroe
Summary: Winter, Summer, Fall, and Spring, Power Rangers have a beating to bring! A new villain has surfaced in the small city Brunswick in Ohio. She plans to take over the world and then, the universe! 4 teens must fight and work as a team to win the battle. But with one ranger being skeptical about the whole thing, what will happen? (Original series I came up with. Some romance.)
1. E1 - TEASER

**POWER RANGERS S4**

_Season 1 – Episode 1: Rangers Unite (Pilot)_

FADE IN BLACK

1 INT. MEDINA COUNTY HOSPITAL – JANUARY 25 - 1999 1

29-YEAR-OLD SOON TO BE MOM NAMED **MARIA NEIGE** IS GIVING BIRTH TO A LOVELY BABY GIRL.

1a INT. MEDINA COUNTY HOSPITAL – HOSPITAL ROOM 1a

MARIA IS LOOKING AT HER BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL

DOCTOR: (Smiling) what's her name going to be?

MARIA: (Still smiling and looks up at the DOCTOR) Dove...Dove Elsa Neige.

DOCTOR: (Smiles even more as he writes the name now.)

MARIA: (Notices the crystal snowflake shape birthmark on her right hand palm; smiles more) Bienvenue dans le monde...ma snowflake.

CUT TO:

OPENING (/watch?v=OyIEqKJYxsk)

**{I couldn't find a good enough Power Rangers theme song, so here's the Time Force rangers theme.}**

CUT OFF WHEN OPENING IS OVER


	2. E1 - ACT 1

**ACT ONE**

FADE IN BLACK

2 EXT. BRUNSWICK HIGH SCHOOL – OHIO – AUGUST 15 - 2014 2

2a INT. BRUNSWICK HIGH SCHOOL – EAST CAFETERIA 2a

CHASE FERNANDEZ (16) is hanging out with his friends that morning in the East Cafeteria. He has a flame shaped birthmark on his right hand palm.

AUTUMN GARCIA (15) is writing in a diary at the table next to CHASE's. She has a pumpkin shaped birthmark on her right hand palm.

AVRIL DUPREE (15) is just now walking into the cafeteria and sits next to CHASE. She has a cherry blossom shaped birthmark on her right hand palm.

AVRIL: Bonjour, mes Amis!

CHASE: (Rolls eyes)

DOVE NEIGE (15) walks in wearing black leather high-heeled boots, a black skirt that stops above her knees, and a black tank-top underneath an ice blue hoodie, with white fingerless gloves over her hands. The hood is over her snow blond hair.

DOVE: (Walks into the cafeteria and walks passed CHASE's table)

CHASE: (Notices her and feels a spark)

AVRIL: (Sees DOVE and smiles excitedly; stands up and runs up to her.)

DOVE: (Sitting at a table alone now)

AVRIL: (Sits down in front of DOVE)

AUTUMN: (Looks up from writing and sees what is going to happen) Avril, don't start speaking French to the new girl. (Stands up with her bag and diary and walks over to them)

DOVE: (Looks up)

AVRIL: (Waves slightly)

DOVE: Bonjour...je peux vous aider?

AVRIL: (SMILES EXCITEDLY) Vous parlez français?!

DOVE: Oui...

AVRIL: C'est très magnifique!

AUTUMN: (SITS DOWN NEXT TO AVRIL) Forgive her. She was raised in an only French speaking family. I keep telling her to speak English to people who doesn't understand French, but she refuses.

DOVE: I see.

AVRIL: Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les personnes de langue française?!

DOVE: (GIGGLES A BIT)

AVRIL: (LOOKS AT DOVE) Ce qui est si drôle?

DOVE: Nothing, it's just... (SIGHS)

AUTUMN: Just what?

DOVE: It's just no one has ever spoken to me like this before. (SMILING) I kind of like it.

AUTUMN: (SMILING BACK) I'm Autumn Garcia. Soy un hablante español.

DOVE: Yo puedo hablar español también!

AVRIL: Je m'appelle Avril Dupree.

DOVE: Enchanté. Je m'appelle Dove Neige.

AUTUMN: Your name's Dove?

DOVE: Yeah. My mom named me. She said that my skin was as white as snow when I was born, and that it also reminded her of the dove. So, that's what she named me: Dove Elsa Neige.

AUTUMN: That's a pretty name.

AVRIL C'est très belle!

DOVE: Merci. Thank you.

CHASE: (STANDS UP FROM HIS SEAT AND WALKS OVER TO THE NEW GIRL AND HIS OTHER 2 FRIENDS) Hi there.

DOVE: (LOOKS UP AND SEES CHASE; FEELS HER HEART GET A BIT WARM)

AVRIL: Bonjour Chase!

AUTUMN: Hey Fernandez.

CHASE: Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you're new here.

DOVE: That's right.

CHASE: I'm Chase Fernandez, and you are?

DOVE: (STANDS UP) Dove, Dove Neige.

CHASE: That's a unique name...I like it.

DOVE: Thanks. (LIGHT BLUSH PRESENT ON HER CHEEKS)

FADE TO:

3 EXT. NORTH PARK – BEHIND THE HILL - NIGHT 3

Behind the hill at North Park, black ice starts to form, growing bigger and bigger, until it is the size of a door.

The ice breaks like shards of glass, releasing a girl, who looks just like DOVE, only with black hair and looks a bit older than 15. She is wearing a red skirt, black high-heeled leather boots, and a red tank-top underneath a midnight black leather jacket.

MIDNIGHT: (SLOWLY OPENS HER EYES, REVEALING THEM TO BE A BLOOD RED IN COLOR; TAKES A STEP OUT OF HER BLACK HOLE, AND STANDS ON THE GRASS)

The black hole that MIDNIGHT walked out of fades from existence.

MIDNIGHT: (Smiling evilly)

CUT TO:

3a WITH DOVE 3a

DOVE is sitting outside on the grass in her front yard, looking up at the stars.

DOVE: (GETS A BAD FEELING THAT SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN)

MARIA: (NOTICES FROM HER WINDOW, BLACK ICE FLYING THROUGH THE AIR; GASPS) No...it can't be time!

EVIL LAUGHTER IS HEARD FROM A MILE A WAY.

FADE TO:

4 EXT. BRUNSWICK HIGH SCHOOL IN OHIO – THE NEXT DAY 4

4a INT. BHS – 10TH PERIOD WITH DOVE 4a

DOVE is sitting in her seat, waiting for the day to end.

And earth quake happens and freaks everyone out.

DOVE: What the heck is going on?!

AUTUMN: (IN THE HALLWAY WITH AVRIL) whoa!

AVRIL: Ce qui se passe?!

CHASE: Yikes! (JUMPS INTO THE HALLWAY AS DOVE IS WALKING OUT OF THE CAFETERIA)

DOVE: (SCARED) What's going on?

FADE TO BLACK – END OF ACT 1


End file.
